


There will be no next time (or maybe there will)

by AcousticStorm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcousticStorm/pseuds/AcousticStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace never regretted anything more than telling Clary he would have rather brought Alec along on the next mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There will be no next time (or maybe there will)

Evil never seems to take a break, and nor do they. Jace tracks a missing piece of the puzzle in the form of a map one of Valentine’s minions hid in a bank safe deposit box somewhere in the city, however the number of the box is unknown to them, only stored in the bank’s computers. A distraction is needed in order for one of them to be able to find the number, sneak through the entrance doors to the deposit boxes unnoticed and retrieve the map.

There is no mistaking for niceness in Clary’s grin when she pulled Izzy and Alec aside and explains what looks like a plan in hushed voices. There is also no mistaking in Izzy’s amused glance towards him while Clary explains the plan, and by that point, Jace is confused, frustrated and slightly angry. They approach him with amused confidence, and Jace can see the mirth shining in Izzy and Clary’s eyes; Alec seems, if everything, as serious as ever, but Jace is honed enough to his feelings to recognize a sign of amusement behind his dark gaze. 

“Deglamorize yourself and follow my lead.” Clary instructs him, while Alec seems to do the same, and with a hidden Izzy, start walking towards the bank.

-

“Good afternoon,” Alec smiles at the bank clerk, hoping that he was not the one to assist Valentine’ minion previously and would not recognize the fact that it was not him. He glances at Izzy from the corner of his eye, having a strong sense of déjà vu for their previous mission, and she smirks, seemingly sharing his thoughts.

“Good afternoon. How may I help you?” The woman answers politely, glancing up at him.

He coughs and tries to deepen his voice in what he thinks is a flirtatious manner. “My name is Andrew Smith and I have, uh, I have opened a safe deposit box here, however I do not remember its number. I would be incredibly grateful if you could help me.” He breathes out of relief when the woman does not seem to appear confused, instead diverting her attention to the computer.

“We appear to have a few Andrew Smiths in our database, do you mind showing me some form of identification to confirm which one of them is yours?” The woman asks, and he sees Izzy glancing at the computer and reading the information.

“Um, sure, let me just search for it, one second.” He starts rummaging frantically through his pockets, hoping Clary is watching.

-

Outside of the bank, Clary shoots up the moment Alec starts looking through his pockets.

“That’s our sign, let’s go.” She says, linking her fingers through a confused Jace’s and dragging him through the front door, giggling and holding him close to her.

Jace sees Alec apologize to the woman in front of his counter and watches as he turns back and does a double-take at seeing him and Clary holding hands. He instantly feels slightly guilty and starts to pull away, yet Clary grips his hand tighter.

He starts to regret the words he said to Clary in their previous mission right at the moment when Alec comically widens his eyes and takes a step closer, head tilted in what he realizes is fake anger.

“Who is she?” Alec demands, and Jace has no words, frozen in spot and glancing at Alec with no clue.

“Excuse me, who are you and how do you dare to talk to my boyfriend like that?” Clary spouts back at Alec, and that is the moment he can see Alec’s eyes widen even more, his face gaping open in fake shock. 

“Did you just say he is your boyfriend? Jace, what is going on?” That is the moment when it clicks in for Jace, and with an incredulous look to Clary, he sharply takes his hand out of hers and tries to justify himself to Alec.

“Umm, babe, I can explain.” He stammers, trying to appear guilty and raising his hands as an apology. By that point, everyone in the bank is openly staring at the scene they are making, and he sees Izzy grab the access key from the clerk’s desk and nod before moving towards the door with the safe deposits.

He sees Izzy trying to quietly open the door, and he tries to talk again to divert attention from the possible sound, but from next to him, Clary’s scream takes him by surprise. “Did you just call him babe? I demand an explanation right now!”

“There’s nothing to explain, I… it was a mistake, I…” He mumbles through his words, but he does not get a chance to continue, as Alec gapes his mouth even wider and intrerrupts him. He never thought Alec was such a good actor, but he guessed that was what years and years of acting like the perfect son was like. He regretted, in that moment, the times he often failed to look behind that facade. 

What brings Jace out of his thoughts is a hard slap to his cheek that throws his head to the opposite direction. “Did you just call me a mistake?” Alec shouts, and Jace raises his head up in shock, seeing Alec’s outstretched hand and getting so angry at the amusement he sees in the other’s gaze, who is clearly more than satisfied and barely hiding a smirk as he storms out of the bank building.

He cradles a hand to his abused cheek and is about to turn to Clary, mission forgotten, and instead receives another hard slap to his other cheek and hears Clary’s angry voice saying “That will teach you about mistakes.” He sees her storm out of the building as well and makes to follow her screaming he’s sorry, his ego trailing somewhere behind him along with everyone’s stares as he exits and glances behind, seeing no trace of Izzy.

He finds Alec and Clary high-fiving each other for a job well done, laughing and talking about their stunt; he hears Alec saying “Umm, babe, I can explain…” in a high-pitched voice, and Clary bursts in harder laughter.

Jace wants to chastise them for putting all of the attention on them and possibly murder them for what just happened, especially Clary, that little…

But he stops and sees the way the two people who usually dislike each other are laughing together and clearly enjoying themselves, and Jace cannot help but smile at the way Alec, completely unlike himself, laughs and forgets, if just even for a second, about the strict appearances and rules he has to uphold and he also smiles at the way Clary forgets her mother is in danger and they seem like they are both forgetting about the massive responsibilities that are on all of their shoulders… and he cannot bear to interrupt them.

He hears Clary say something along the lines of “next time, you should…” while they are walking away, his backs to him, and he breaks into a run to catch up to them while grumbling about next time, there will be no next time, obviously getting ignored. They meet Izzy coming out of the window of the deposit box with some papers in her hands, and Clary excitedly starts to explain to her what transpired in the bank. As all three of them laugh, he stays behind, and he thinks that he doesn’t need a real family when he has this.


End file.
